Picking Wildflowers
by androidilenya
Summary: An innocent trip to the park leads to Miki dragging Iori to go pick some flowers. And then one thing leads to another. Yuri, MikixIori. Written for Cronomon's birthday. Complete.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the iDOLMASTER, nor do I own the characters affiliated therewith. If I did, I would not be writing fanfiction about my own creation. That would be lame.**

**Pairing: MikixIori**

**Written for Cronomon's b-day. Happy birthday, bro, you're an awesome friend. And I was too lazy to buy you a real gift. So here's a yuri story. Enjoy.**

* * *

"So. Since today's a day off and we have nothing planned, I thought we should all go to the park! Together!" Haruka grinned at her fellow idols, the brown-haired girl as cheerful and friendship-oriented as ever.

"Why would I want to go to the park with you peasants?" Iori sniffed. "That is far below me."

"Aw, c'mon, Deko-chan~" Miki grinned. "It'll be fun. We can go swimming together at that pool they've got~"

"Don't call me that! And shut up! Why would I want to go swimming with _you_?"

"Miki is hurt~" the blonde pouted.

"So what do you guys think?" Haruka pressed. "I mean, what with that big concert we had last week, and all those rehearsals for that other thing... and the commercials Ami-chan and Yayoi-chan were doing... we haven't had time to just hang out like we used to. And I thought that it'd be... be nice..." She trailed off, shrugging. "But if you don't want to..."

"I think it is a good idea, Haruka-chan," Chihaya said suddenly.

"You do?" Haruka brightened. "Thank you, Chihaya-chan!"

"I wouldn't mind coming," Makoto put in helpfully. The boyish idol grinned at the others as if to encourage them to agree.

"Yeah, me neither!"

"Could be fun, I suppose."

"I w-want to go..."

One by one the idols agreed. With each additional voice, Haruka's smile widened.

"Then let's get ready!" she said. "I'll pack a picnic basket! And make something special. A dessert, maybe..." She scurried off into the kitchen to search for food.

* * *

Iori inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and all in all it was a perfect day at the park.

Now, if only Miki would leave her alone...

"Deko-chan~"

_Oh, good lord. _She turned to face the smiling blonde, prepared for the worst. "What do you want?"

"Want to share an onigiri~?" Miki held out a nori-wrapped riceball, presumably made by Haruka. "Miki saved one 'specially for you and Miki~ It's onigiri flavored!"

"I ate already," Iori replied bluntly, turning away and lifting her chin. "Why don't you go bother someone else?"

"Wanna go swimming with Miki, nano?"

"I already said no! I didn't even bring my swimsuit, you idiot." Iori rolled her eyes.

"Well." Miki seemed to consider this. She brightened suddenly, holding up one finger and smiling as an idea struck her. "Then do you want to go pick some flowers with Miki?"

"Huh?" Iori blinked, dropping the regal persona for a moment in her confusion.

Miki gestured to the forest. "Miki thought she saw some flowers back there as we were walking in, and Miki thought that maybe Deko-chan would want to have some!"

Iori blinked. "Well. Um." She had no real reason to say no, now that she thought about it, but it wasn't like she wanted to go with the blonde. Then again, it was kinda boring just sitting here. "I guess so...?" She had a sudden feeling that she would regret this, but it was a bit late for that.

"Yay!" Miki clapped. "Miki is so happy!" She grabbed Iori's hand and dragged her off. The brown haired girl yelped, almost tripping and falling.

"Baka! Are you trying to kill me?" she snapped, wrenching her hand free and brushing some nonexistent dust off her clothes.

"Sorry~" The blonde didn't look particularly apologetic. That would have been out of character.

They walked on in silence for a bit longer through the shaded woodland. Iori was starting to wonder why she had ever thought it might be a good idea to follow the blonde into the woods. Knowing Miki, this was probably going to end badly. Nothing that the idiotic idol led could ever be good. Ever.

Just as Iori was about to give up and turn around and walk back to the rest of the idols in a huff, they came upon a field of flowers. Hill after hill of thick green grass, carpeted in red and yellow and white and purple flowers.

"...how convenient," Iori sighed.

"Yay! We're here!" Miki grinned and skipped into the center of the meadow and sat down. She looked up at Iori from amid the softly fluttering petals. "Join Miki, Deko-chan!"

"Hm... think I'll pass." Iori sat gingerly on the very edge of the meadow, careful not to get any dirt on her spotless clothing. It would not do for the only Minase girl to have soil from such a lowly meadow on her skirt.

"Aw~" Miki rolled over, heedlessly crushing flowers beneath her. She came to a halt at Iori's feet, flower petals and dust clinging to her long blonde hair. "Miki picked one for you!" She held up a single pink flower.

"Idiot. Why would I want some stupid flower you picked when I'm sitting in a field full of them?" But she took it anyways, pale fingers closing around the delicate green stem. Miki smiled up at her, then past her at the sky above.

"The sky's really pretty~" the blonde said dreamily. Iori glanced up. It was quite fascinating- white clouds, flawless blue deeper than the ocean... funny that she didn't spend more time looking at the sky when it was so pretty...

When she looked back down at Miki, the green-eyed girl was fast asleep, head pillowed on Iori's ankle.

"Baka," she muttered, but there was almost a fond note in her voice now that the blonde wasn't awake to hear her. She sat very still, watching Miki's chest rise and fall as she breathed deeply, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

_Aw... she can't be that bad, right? Maybe she's not as bad as she used to be. Maybe she's starting to finally grow up._

Miki's bright green eyes fluttered open and she reached up and grabbed Iori's face. Before the brown-haired idol could pull away, Miki's lips were pressed against hers, soft and warm and completely unexpected.

Iori froze, flower slipping from her grasp, heart literally stopping for about a second. Her first instinct was to shove the girl back, to stand up and run away- or maybe slap her and _then_ run away- but something made her stay. Sure, this was unexpected... but it was also kinda _nice_. Not that she was about to admit that.

Miki drew back, an amused look on her face. "Hehehe~ Miki liked that~"

"What..." Iori shook her head, unable to find the words. Her heart was now pounding abnormally fast.

"Wanna do that again~?" Miki leaned in, green eyes drifting half-shut.

"Wait!" Iori stammered. "Wh-why're you doing this?" There was an uncomfortable warmth in her face as she met Miki's wide, innocent eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? Miki likes Deko-chan!"

"Don't call me that!" Iori snapped automatically. She realized that that might not have been a very smart thing to say at the moment a split second after the words left her mouth and she blushed an even deeper shade of red. Luckily Miki seemed lost in thought and didn't notice this further out-of-character-ness.

"Iori-chan..." Miki frowned thoughtfully, apparently actually considering this. "Miki likes Deko-chan better than Iori-chan," she finally announced. "But either way it's you, nano. And now you're mine."

"Baka. That doesn't even make sense." But Iori closed her eyes and let Miki press her lips against hers one more time.

Miki pulled away. "We'd better get back to the others, ne?" she offered, springing to her feet.

Iori had a sudden, terrible mental image of Miki bursting into the group and announcing that she had just been kissed. By Iori Minase. Even though technically Miki had started it. But either way, the idea made her shudder and grab Miki's arm and proceed to inform her in a threatening tone of voice, "If you _ever_ breathe a word of this... this _incident_ outside of this place, you will die. A slow, painful death."

"Alright!" The blonde grinned. She held out her hand and Iori took it. The two girls wandered out of the meadow together.

* * *

**Hope it was alright. ****Happy birthday, Cronomon.**

**Review please, everyone.**


End file.
